Jezebel
by niravive
Summary: I give him love the best I can, But you don't seem to understand, It's not always deep, But it's always true, And he does not belong to you, Jezebel, save your charms... [songfic, KikyouxInuyasha, now with explanation]
1. Default Chapter

AN:Yes, I know, another songfic. But listening to this song, it's perfect for Kikyou I think.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song, "Jezebel", by Chely Wright. Deal with it.  
  
Kikyou stared silently down at the serene camp in front of her, watching the girl and Inuyasha closely.  
  
I give him love the best I can  
  
But you don't seem to understand  
  
It's not always deep  
  
But it's always true  
  
And he does not belong to you  
  
She would reclaim what was hers. She would drag Inuyasha to hell with her, and there was nothing Kagome could do about it. Kikyou knew that she still loved Inuyasha, so he belonged with her.  
  
Hey I do not forgive and I do not forget  
  
I will fight for love until the death   
  
If Kagome wouldn't give her Inuyasha, then she would kill Kagome. She was the more powerful miko, and she vowed to make sure the girl knew that.  
  
Jezebel, save your charms  
  
He'll be back here in my arms  
  
Oh how quickly you forget  
  
He is not yours yet  
  
He is not yours not yet   
  
Kikyou walked on quiet feet to the edge of the camp, making sure Inuyasha saw her. Then, she turned and left, knowing he'd follow.  
  
Gonna throw on this cotton dress  
  
Put lilac scent on the back of my neck  
  
Wal k barefoot down that mountainside  
  
Straight to your door girl you can't hide  
  
"Kikyou..." he murmured, standing beside a tree, leaning casually against it. "I-"  
  
Kikyou cut him off with a kiss, knowing Kagome was watching from the bushes.  
  
'Cause I do not forgive and I do not forget  
  
I will fight for love until the death  
  
She smiled evilly as Inuyasha ran into the bushes, chasing Kagome who had run away. Her plan was perfect and infailible.  
  
Jezebel, save your charms  
  
He'll be back here in my arms  
  
Oh how quickly you forget  
  
He is not yours yet  
  
He is not yours not yet  
  
'He isn't your's girl, he never will be...' Kikyou thought to herself. 'Don't forget it. You're not of his time. I am.' Kikyou turned to head back to where she was living currently as the skies opened and rain drenched the land.  
  
Standing out in the pourin' rain  
  
Callin' out my lover's name  
  
I know he won't leave me in the cold  
  
Send my baby home  
  
Send my baby home  
  
Yes, Inuyasha was hers. He might not be at her side at the moment, but he soon would be...  
  
Jezebel, save your charms  
  
He'll be back here in my arms  
  
Oh how quickly you forget  
  
He is not yours yet  
  
He is not yours not yet  
  
AN: No one'd guess from this that I hate Kikyou would they? I'm a KagomexInuyasha girl, most of the time. 


	2. a clarification

Jezebel was, in two words, a bitch. She was a rotten queen, married to King Ahab of Israel. At one point, Ahab wanted an orchid. He tried to buy it legally, but the man didn't want to sell. So at Jezebel's encouragement, he killed the man for his orchid. I went on the Internet to find information on her, and at http://education.yahoo.com/search/be?lb=t&p=url%3Aj/jezebel, I found, "In the Old Testament, the wife of King Ahab of Israel. The daughter of the priest-king Ethbaal of Tyre and Sidon, she persuaded Ahab to introduce the worship of the Tyrian god Baal-Melkart into Israel, thus interfering with the exclusive worship of Yahweh. The Book of 1 Kings tells how she was opposed by Elijah. After Ahab's death Jezebel's son Jehoram became king of Israel, but Elisha encouraged a general, Jehu, to revolt. Jehoram was killed, and Jezebel was thrown from a window to her death. Dogs consumed most of her body, fulfilling a prophecy by Elijah. In history and literature she became the archetype of the wicked woman." Lovely, eh? So when Kikyou is calling Kagome a Jezebel, she's basically saying that she was evil. Ironic that the soulless one of the two is saying that. But, then again, Kagome probably thinks it, and is just too nice to say anything... I just thought I'd clarify what I was doing in this fic with this. 


End file.
